Do I Love You?
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: New title, but same story just rewritten! Ichigo just confessing to Renji is scared for the out come. Renji not sure how to take it. Is it love or lust? First Yaoi and first IchiRen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rewritten and redone. =D Enjoy!

* * *

Confusion filled every fiber in Renji's body. Just mere moments ago, Renji had appeared in Ichigo's window just to see what the berry was doing. Yet now the said berry was standing in front of him panting.

Renji's mouth cold not move. His brain could not form words. Sure he was lusting after Ichigo, but he wasn't expecting to have the berry confess his feelings to him. Well it was more of a shout, but that didn't matter now.

Ichigo rubbed his head. A seriously bad headache was on its way. Looking up, Ichigo's heart leapt in his throat as he saw Renji's smirk. The red-head stalked towards him with an indescribable gleam in his eyes. Fear shot through Ichigo as he backed up from the lieutenant.

Renji took a step forward while Ichigo took two back. A chuckle that sounded sinister made Ichigo gulp as he realized he was trapped. Oh shit. That's what ran through the berries head.

The pineapple lieutenant was no longer in his right mind. That much was noticeable as Renji felt himself get hard at the thought of taking the ten for all he was worth. He knew he had the hots for Ichigo when he first saw him. The scowling, pain in the ass, cussing like a sailor, substitute soul reaper had taken his heart.

As Renji stopped in front of Ichigo, he lifted the teen's chin with his hand as his other was placed next to his head. Ichigo's lips were as dry as the desert. In order to moisten them, he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. Renji watched this little innocent display and groaned low in his throat. Oh what fun this will be.

The hand that was next to Ichigo's head left the wall and grabbed the teen's waist. Lifting the berries chin even more, Renji crushed his lips to Ichigo's. With an expert rough scrape of his tongue, Ichigo moaned. Not wanting his mouth to close, Renji pushed his tongue past Ichigo's lips and sought out he younger's own appendage.

Air was a huge issue as the two broke apart. Ichigo panted as he tried to regain his breathe. Renji smirked at the flushed appearance on the berries face.

Once limp arms twitched to touch something. Ichigo timidly began to push Renji's shirt up. Strong muscles tensed as Ichigo trialed upwards.

Renji groaned. This kid was a fast learner. Placing his own hands around Ichigo's shirt, Renji pulled the entire article of clothing off. Renji gazed at the unblemished skin. The tan skin glistened ever so slightly.

Ichigo swallowed while desperately trying to form words. Maroon watched the Adam's apple bob up and down. The innocent motion forced a groan to come out. The thought of what the berry could do with that sinful mouth played hot images in Renji's head.

After placing a soft kiss to Ichigo's cheek, Renji continued to kiss down to the junction of the panting berry's neck. With a small swipe of his tongue, Renji grinned when he heard a deep intake of breath. With a harsh suck, Ichigo cried out softly. The feeling of teeth breaking the skin of his shoulder drew a heavy lusty moan from Ichigo.

Ichigo laced his fingers through Renji's hair until he reached the ponytail. With one hard tug, a red mane of soft, silky hair fell down like a waterfall. Raking his blunt fingertips o Renji's scalp, it drew the redhead's attention from his on slaught of Ichigo's neck.

Staring into mocha eyes, Renji harshly grinded their hips together. The friction caused both males to moan. With a tight grip on Renji's hair, Ichigo mashed their lips together in a heated and lust filled kiss.

Renji's hand which had been on Ichigo's hip, trailed upward towards the teens dusty nipples. After breaking the kiss for air, Renji placed gentle opened-mouth kisses down Ichigo's face and throat, and down his chest. His hot mouth descended onto the dusty nipple.

Ichigo nearly creamed himself when Renji bit harshly. Moaning deeply, the hyped up teen tried to grind his hips into his new lovers. Renji forced the moving hips to still as he forced them against the wall. The horny berry wanted nothing more than to get his release, but the lieutenant denied him yet again.

Looking up with hazy eyes, Renji releases the abused pectoral to once again claim Ichigo's lips in a bruising kiss. The two muscles tangled together as Ichigo cupped Renji's head in his shaking hands. The kiss only deepened as Renji pushed Ichigo hard against the wall.

As he distracted Ichigo with his ever so sinful tongue, Renji let his hand drift from Ichigo's chest to his jeans. After coaxing the younger's tongue into his open mouth, Renji began to nibble on the tip of the wet muscle with his teeth. Hearing a groan, Renji took the opportunity to slip his hand down Ichigo's jeans, and cup the aroused teen.

Never being touched there before, Ichigo head butted Renji in pure shock. Stumbling away in pain, Renji glared at Ichigo. Flushing profusely, Ichigo gave a stuttered apology. Renji felt his anger dissipate at the sight.

Gathering the rumpled teen in his arms, Renji whispered sweet nothings in Ichigo's ear. Flurries of emotions hit the confused berry as he began to cry. Renji froze at the shaking.

* * *

A/n: Fully updated and fully rewritten. =D I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks again for the reviews, faves, alerts, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Now here's the wwaayy over due second chapter! =D Thanks for all who waited patiently! I also renamed the Story, so sorry if you can't find it under the original name. =/ Enjoy!

* * *

Recap: Ichigo and Renji start to heat up when Ichigo head butts Renji ending the little moment.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Worry filled Renji's being. He wasn't sure how to stop Ichigo from crying, so he merely held the teen awkwardly. Sniffles slightly relieved the anxious lieutenant. A muffled sentence drew him away from his thoughts.

"What?" Renji pulled back far enough to head Ichigo correctly.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'." Ichigo growled out as he flushed darkly. Renji smiled, at least berry didn't lose his temper… for now..

"Don't worry bout it, berry. We'll take it slow." Giving the teen the cocky grin of his, Renji pulled Ichigo into a sweet kiss.

Ichigo groaned as he felt fingers hover over his ass. With gentle nips, Ichigo opened his mouth to let Renji invade it. Renji lapped at the younger's tongue, making it responsive. Deeping the kiss, the two battle furiously.

"ICHIGO!" the two sprung apart as Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, busted through the door. Using this as a diversion, Renji jumped out of the window.

"Get off me old man!" Ichigo punched his mental father off of him. After standing up, Ichigo knew Renji made it out before his father caught him. That would have been a rather awkward situation to handle too.

Isshin grabbed his son from behind in a bone crushing hug. Ichigo head butted his father and threw him out his bedroom door. Isshin began to shout how proud he was of Ichigo's strength when Ichigo screamed for him to shut up.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Ichigo slumped heavily on his bed. His straining cock throbbed as Ichigo unbuttoned his jeans. With a slight tug, Ichigo flinched at the wave of pleasure that hit him. He was going to be here for a while.

Renji stopped at the river bank. His red hair waved in the wind as he began to put it back in its regular place. As he swallowed, he could still taste Ichigo's flavor.

Groaning deeply, Renji set out to go back to Urahara's shop. But then again, it was better this way. If he had stayed with Ichi, he would have no self-control, and he did not want to hurt or scare the boy either.

As he set foot into the shop, Renji noted that Kisuke had a mixed expression on his face. Worry flooded through Renji. This couldn't be good.

"Abarai-kun, I am afraid I have some business to do, will you be alright by yourself for a few days?" Kisuke looked bashful.

Renji blinked. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine here." Relief filled the ex-captain's face.

"That's good. Now, Yoruichi-san is coming either tomorrow or the next day. So be on the watch for her, and be careful when Hollows are here, I and Tessai will not be here if you get hurt." Renji nodded his head as he gave a comforting smile. "But the mod-souls will be if anything does happen."

"Got it. Don't worry, Urahara-san, everything will be alright." Kisuke dipped his hat in response as he, Tessai and the kids walked out of the shop. Well this was a good thing.

Renji made his way to the stairwell that lead to the basement. Smashing rocks were a good way to relieve stress. As Renji stood still, he began to concentrate. All around him the earth began to glow pinkish red.

A loud roar erupted from in front of the lieutenant. It was Zabimaru. Renji offered his hand to his companion. The snake gently nudged him.

"You alright, Zabimaru? A light rumble answered his question. "Sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while." Zabimaru just nudged his master with his head. "Are you ready for some training?" The zanpakuto gave a might roar as it vanished into its regular state. "Yea, so am I." Maroon eyes looked determined. "Roar Zabimaru!"

And that's what Renji did, for hours he practiced his techniques, attacks, defenses and easy kidou spells. Footsteps alerted his attention. Turning around, Renji saw the three mod-souls gazing at him.

Noba, Ririn, and Kurado, each helped Renji with his weaknesses. Renji dodged left as Noba aimed a kick for his head. With a deflection of his blade, Renji threw Ririn's illusion away from him.

Now this was training. Renji placed Zabimaru back into the sheath as he wiped his sweaty forehead. "Thanks you guys." Noba nodded his head. Ririn smiled brightly as Kurado gave a loud your welcome.

The four made their way upstairs. Renji walked into the kitchen. After rummaging around the cabinets, Renji began to make stir fry. As he served, Ririn commented on how well done it was. Pride filled the red head. Hey even he could cook!

As he finished putting the dishes away in their proper places, Renji looked out the kitchen window. It was almost time for him to go on his nightshift. The thought of being outside annoyed him. Renji popped the soul pill into his mouth.

Renji landed on the nearest roof top. Earlier he felt a hollow, but it was gone now. Looking around, Renji noticed a blue light, but it was gone when he blinked.

'_So that's what happened to old porcupine.' _The hollow Renji had been chasing had pins and needles that looked like quills of a porcupine. The needles hurt like one too. With a quick flash-step, Renji landed where he saw the light.

An angered Ichigo rolled his right shoulder. He seriously needed a hot pounding shower to loosen up his muscles. With a light groan, the tired berry lifted his zanpakuto on to his shoulder. Ichigo turned his head to Renji who made his presence know by letting his spirit energy expand out.

"You took my hollow." Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he watched his not really lover step into the light.

"You're hollow? He came after me, so technically he's mine." Renji smirked slightly as he put his arms in his haori.

Ichigo rubbed his head as he watched the tattooed-lieutenant made his way to him. "What's da matter, Ichi?" Renji grinned even more at the glare he got.

"Nothing." The two walked the streets in a comfortable silence. Minutes passed as the two found themselves on the large bridge. Ichigo out of the corner of his eye watched as Renji leaned back and gazed at the stars.

A smirk threatened to appear as Renji felt the younger's gaze. "Like what you see?" His simple question was laced with dark perverse meaning. A scoff drew the hidden smile out.

"Please, I've seen better." Ichigo turned to the river below him. Renji couldn't help it as he let out a bark of laughter.

Ichigo jumped and turned to Renji with a look of confusion on his face. The tears that were welling up in Renji's eyes were dripping down his face. Renji tried to catch his breath as he chuckled. The look on Ichigo's face merely made him laugh harder.

"What?" Renji merely chuckled before ruffling the teen's hair. With a growl of annoyance, Ichigo swatted at the hand.

"Nothing berry." Ichi shot him a dead panned look as Renji leaned on the railing. Minutes passed on as Renji tried to warm his next sentence, "Say berry." Ichigo gave a noise of acknowledgment. "Earlier about us going slow?" Once again Ichigo acknowledged what Renji was saying. "I meant it. I wasn't pressure you. You set the pace." Renji smirked coyly as Ichigo.

Ichigo flushed brightly as he mumbled a quiet moron. Renji smirked harder as he watched Ichigo's retreating form. He too turned to leave to return to his bed back at the shop. As he walked back, Renji looked up at the twinkling stars. Finally, something was going right.

Morning came all too soon for Ichigo as he slapped his alarm clock off. With a groan, the berry stumbled into the bathroom. As he finished washing his face, Ichigo slowly began to wake up. The berry ruffled his orange locks as she brushed his teeth tiredly.

Finally coming out of the bathroom, Ichigo made a bee line for the stairs. He could smell Yuzu's coming for where he was. When he appeared in the dining room, Ichigo noticed that a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast were waiting for him.

"Good morning Ichi!" Yuzu appeared by the table with a glass of grape juice for him.

"'Ning Yuz." Ichigo swallowed his food as he smiled at his sister. "What's got you in a chipper mood, Yuz?" The twin just smile at him.

"Oh nothing really." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he bit into his toast. "Really Ichi!" Yuzu laughed as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled as he walked out of his front door. He gave his family a goodbye as he made his way to the high school. The road stretched on as he ignored all around him.

With a raised eyebrow, Ichigo suddenly thought of Renji. He wondered what the lieutenant was doing right now. Looking down, Ichigo thought to himself of what he was going to about the whole _'going slow'_ business. With an irritated sigh Ichigo walked into the doors of his school.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! The next chapter should be out before Thanksgiving! =D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, faved, etc! They are my fuel to keep going. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: A new chapter! Finally! Sorry for the long wait!

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Renji was left alone in the Urahara Shop. Yuroichi was soon to arrive, and Ichigo thinks about his and Renji's relationship._

* * *

Chapter Three

The day droned on as Renji sat bored on the roof over looking Karakura Town. It was going to be a while longer till he got to see Ichigo. A light breeze ruffled Renji's hair.

Ichigo tuned out his teacher as he thought about the encounter in his bedroom. So he could set the pace that they could go to? Now that brought ideas. With a slight smirk, Ichigo headed to the roof top to eat his lunch in peace.

The apple Ichigo bit into was sweet and juicy, like Renji. But Renji was hard and masculine, and he smelled like cinnamon and pine. He tasted like a cinnabun, both sweet and cinnamony. Ichigo took another bite out of his apple as he thought of Renji's tattoos.

They were dark, exotic, and sexy. When Ichigo had first seen Renji without his shirt, he had felt hot and bothered. Now on the roof, Ichigo felt himself become rather uncomfortable.

With an annoyed groan, Ichigo laid back while looking up into the sky. Ichigo suddenly smiled to himself. Maybe taking it slow was a good thing.

Hours flew as Ichigo walked out of his captive school. Instead of going home, he began the walk to the Urahara Shop. Taking off his shoes, Ichigo walked into the kitchen.

There was Renji making tea. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the red head. Renji stopped what he was doing as he relaxed into the embrace.

"I wasn't expecting ya Ichi." Renji patted the hands around his waist.

"Hmmm. I was bored. I want to spar." Renji suppressed a shiver of longing. Ichigo's breath tickled him behind his ear.

"Do you want to eat? Or would you rather wait?" Ichigo smirked at the thought of "eating". Renji smirked himself at how twisted his sentences sounded.

"After; don't wanna puke." Ichigo slowly unwrapped his arms. Renji immediately missed the warmth that had been around him.

Turning around, Renji placed the tea down for the mod souls and Kon, to drink. Standing up once again, Renji followed Ichigo into the bright basement. As soon as Renji's feet hit the dirt, he was tackled, hard.

Ichigo full out body slammed Renji. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of the red head as his back landed on the ground. Coughing lightly, Renji looked up at Ichigo.

"I know you're happy to see me and all, but jumping me the first chance you get is sorta hot" Ichigo scowled and flushed darkly.

"Of course you'd say that." Renji smirked sexily. "Tomorrow meet me at the cafe next to the bookstore where i work at." Renji nodded his head.

Seeing he understood, Ichigo stood up. Offering a hand, Ichigo helped his not really boyfriend up. After dusting himself off, Renji barley braced himself for the attack of Ichigo's lips.

Stepping back in order to steady both of them, Renji placed both his hands on Ichigo's face. Meeting the teens eager and probing tongue, Renji groomed as he met it with equal fever. Clutching the red heads hair, Ichigo swept Renji's feet right under the lieutenant.

Once again Renji found himself on the ground breathless. Grinning down, Ichigo tugged on his zanpaktou. Feeling the blade come off his shoulder, Ichigo set his companion on a rock nearby. As his breath finally came back to him, Renji raised an eyebrow to Ichigo's strange behavior.

"Really? You tackle-kiss me to knock me on my ass? What the hell Ichi!" No anger was found in Renji's voice, merely confusion and humor.

"You should be prepared for anything, even me kissing you. So get up, C.Q.C time." Ichigo walked back some steps so was ready for an attack.

"C.Q.C, huh? You got it!" Renji rushed at Ichigo who back hand springed away. C.Q.C. is something the two discovered one day when they were walking past a few shops near Ichigo's job.

They had heard a couple of game nerds talk about it. Turns out C.Q.C. means close quarter combat. From that day on, Renji and Ichigo say that when they want to practice hand to hand combat.

Jumping down from the ladder, Yuroichi flicked her ears to the sound of rocks being demolished. With a slight taste of the air, the flash goddess made her way to the sparring lovers. Sitting on a high rock, Yuroichi watched as Renji blocked a kick to his head.

Her tail flickered lazily as she yawned loudly. Renji hit Ichigo hard in his chest. The impact forced the teen into the rock that the flash goddess was sitting.

Seeing her chance, Yuroichi landed on Ichigo's shoulder. Startled, Ichigo turned to his right shoulder. Seeing a black fluffy-ball, Renji calmed himself.

"Yuroichi-sama, you're early." Renji walked over to Ichigo, and offered his hold to the teen.

"I know. I wasn't expecting the negotiations to end as quickly as they did." The negotiations she was talking about; is the soul reaper's duties in the world of the living not just in Karakura Town.

Yuroichi had brought attention to the thirteen court guards, if another war like the one with Aizen were to every happen again, the squads needed to make sure that any other high spirit energy towns were protected from being overrun. High captain Yamamoto at first rejected the idea saying there was not enough soul reapers, but slowly he agreed, upon seeing how many other towns were high in spirit energy.

Flicking her tail over Ichigo's sweaty ear, Yuroichi lightly kneaded his tense shoulders. "I know it will take some time before this comes into effect, but I figured I would come back and teach you a few things, Ichigo." Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo jumped into the spring.

Renji followed suit as he slid into the hot healing water. Testing the water, Yuroichi too jumped in, and she pawed her way to the opposite side of the spring. Shaking like a dog, Yuroichi continued her speech.

"I know you are good with your zanpaktou, Ichigo, but you have more powers than you realize. It'll be better if you unlock them now rather than later." Renji and Ichigo exchanged looks before gazing at the licking cat.

"And that means what for me?" Renji leaned forward slightly.

"I don't fight with a zanpaktou. So the exercises that require one, you'll be in charge with, along with Kisuke." Yuroichi said between each lick of her chest.

"So what are these exercises?" Ichigo watched as his bruises disappeared.

"You'll find out when Kisuke returns. For now just practice like normal." Curiosity filled Ichigo as he and Renji shrugged at each other. "Oh, one more thing, Ichigo, are you still close to the Vizards?" The surprising question froze the two soul reapers.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo scratched his wet orange locks.

"I need to spare with the one called Shinji. Can you either bring him here, or take me to him?" Renji stretched before getting out of the spring.

"Yea sure. I can do that." Ichigo followed Renji's example as he too got out.

"Thank you. For now, I'm going to raid the kitchen and take a nap. Later." Yuroichi flicked her tail in a goodbye. As she disappeared back up the ladder, the flash goddess left the not so boyfriends alone.

"What do you think she needs with Harako?" Renji asked as he sat on a rock.

"Dunno. It can't be good." Walking over to Renji, Ichigo stood between Renji's legs and looked down at him.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" Renji's question drew a saucy smirk from Ichigo.

"Not unless you want me too." gripping Ichigo's hip, Renji kissed the teen deeply.

The kiss deepened as Ichigo stratled Renji. Burrowing his hand into the red heads hair, Ichigo nipped at Renji's tongue. Groaning at the action, Renji squeezed Ichigo's ass. The strawberry moaned loudly as she bucked his hips against Renji's.

_

* * *

_

End three

A/n: Well that's chapter three. Once again I apologize for the long wait! I hoped you enjoyed. Reviews are my motivation! Thanks again.


End file.
